


Gaudium

by ElyBun



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Protagonist, F/F, F/M, Fated Lovers, First Kiss, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyBun/pseuds/ElyBun
Summary: Your Attendant has always been there for you, always by your side.You know that you wouldn't have it any other way.





	Gaudium

**Author's Note:**

> Default implied gender is Female, but I left it ambiguous, so feel free to imprint your own Successor here.
> 
> Contains minor Post-Cathedral spoilers.

“Everything alright?”

You pose the question as you rest at the mistle you’ve found. Io seems surprised by your question, though not unwilling to share - as your Attendant, she’s never declined your requests.

“Yes, my Successor, everything is fine. I thank you for your concern.”

You can tell that she’s hesitant to say what the problem is, and while you don’t want to force her to speak, you also want to help her. Io has helped you from the moment you woke up, after all. You feel that you would like to repay the favor. 

“You can speak freely, Io. If you have a problem, I’ll do what I can to help. It’s the least I can do for my Attendant.”

Her smile, soft but bright, takes your spirit and raises it further- it’s joy, that’s the emotion that blazed next to the ichor in your veins when you see the corners of her lips twitch and she graces you with that smile. Every opportunity you can, you make the effort to see it again, again and again; a memory, fresh still in your heart and mind, of the brightest smile you earned from her - She had asked, determined yet almost hesitant, to fight alongside you, as she _should _as Your Attendant.

How could you say no? 

You didn’t, and somewhere - likely just behind you at the bar - you felt the silent relief and gratitude from Yakumo, he had earned a break. 

As did Io earn her chance to walk beside you.

“Do you wish for me to stop fighting by your side?”

That question took you by surprise. You raise an eyebrow curiously, and she continues.

“I can fight, but I remember that for every enemy I strike, the others would be able to strike them down faster to protect you. Yakumo is incredibly strong. Would you prefer him to fight with you instead?”

So that’s what was worrying her. You can’t help but let out a soft chuckle in response, shaking your head at her concerns. “I don’t care how strong Yakumo is. You’re the one who’s been by my side from the beginning, and you’re the one I want fighting by my side now.” When Io smiles again at your comment, you feel your own grow brighter in response. She’s still worried, though, and you wait for her to continue. 

“I worry that I have failed my duties as your Attendant. Death is an inevitability for revenants, but when I see you fall, I worry for your heart. If I cannot keep you safe, my Successor, should you not bring those who can protect you better than I?”

“True, I’ve been killed a few times - it hurts, to be sure. But I always know I’m going to wake up, and you’ll be there for me when I do. You’re always there to pick me up again, are you not?” You pause, and she gives a small nod, that shine in her eyes urging you to continue. “Then I fail to see what the issue is. My Attendant stays by my side even through death. What more could I ask for?”

Io inches closer to you, bridging the small gap that separates you from your Attendant, and the gentle pulse of your heartbeat quickens. You feel that ichor through your veins, as it warms beneath your skin and flushes behind your cheeks. Your hand is moving towards her, skin brushing ever so gently, fingers barely touching together, and you realize at that moment that her hand is clasped in yours.

There it is again, that joy that sparks the flame in your undead heart. It only beats enough for your parasite to feed, to give whatever humanity you find in each bloodspring and take it away. Yet in this moment, you feel more human than ever before, even from before your first death, before you faced Cruz. Something Yakumo said crosses your mind, something about how memories keep us human, and so does fighting for the people closest to you. Mia and Nicola cross your mind next, Aurora next, the only saving grace in her self imposed torture being the one she loved most of all. 

They say people fight harder beside the ones they love. Or you think that’s something they say - it’s definitely something you’ve heard in the past. To the credit of your memory, it’s definitely true - any time you see one of the Lost approach Io, you feel something _click_ inside you, and whatever approach you had shifts. Use your gifts, stall them, take their focus, drain them of their ichor, protect your Attendant - _Your Io._

Fingers intertwine, thumb lightly caressing the side of Io’s hand. You notice that her cheeks must be as warm as yours, pink as they are, and in your chest your heart jumps, your lips are unable to pull back from that smile, unable to hide the joy that fills you and flows throughout your very being. 

“Successor?”

Her voice brings you out of your thoughts, anchoring you back to the world of the un-living. You know deep down that you don’t have time to dawdle, to daydream of _what ifs_ and _could be_’s. Yet still, this moment is a perfect opportunity, and another saying from Before crosses your mind - _You miss every chance you don’t take_.

“Do you want to keep fighting with me, Io?”

It seems it’s her turn to be surprised now, and she moves a bit closer, you count the inches separating the two of you. “It is my duty to stay by your side, to fight for my Successor. I _want_ to fight with you, I _want_ to be by your side. By my Successor.”

“Then there is your answer. As my Attendant, you belong at my side. I won’t settle for anything less.” You rise from the earth, keeping your hand’s embrace with Io and pulling her alongside you, up against you. This is what your pulse is telling you, what the joy that overtakes you and runs in your veins alongside ichor and _hope _means. 

She doesn’t fight, leans into you, her eyes locked with yours momentarily as you bring her into your embrace. Every inch you counted disappears as you slowly close the gap, the heat rising in your chest and beneath your skin, and finally, after so long, you _kiss _her. Your lips find hers, and it’s like a jolt of electricity surges through you, coursing through your muscles, your veins, down into your very heart and soul, and yet it’s soft at the same time, soft and warm like the gentle rays of the sun on your skin.

Her arms snake around your waist, find their way to your back, up to your shoulders, and your spirit soars higher than it's ever been. Your own hand moves of its own accord, tenderly caressing her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin and you feel reassured, knowing she feels the same. If what you’d felt before now was joy, then now, the emotion that surges in your breast must be _bliss._

It doesn’t last forever - it can’t, you know and she knows. As you unravel from each others’ embrace, this new feeling calls out to you, radiates and fills from within. Love - you’d never loved before, not like this, and you almost wonder if it has to do with the Queensblood that runs through your veins.

But then you look at her face, see those eyes that drown out the stars in their dazzling perfection, see that smile that sends you miles above the earth, and you know that no, this is _you_, this is _her_, your Attendant, her Successor, just meaningless titles in the wheels of fate that brought you two together. 

“My Successor…”

You shake your head, a finger to her lips to bring back the silence before you speak. “My _Io._”


End file.
